Fun doesnt always require clothes
by Taloolah P
Summary: This story is set post breaking dawn. Bella is a vampire. Sometimes best friends become more than that. This is a one shot and my first attempt at fanfic so I hope you like it.


"Come on Bella. You know we need to find you something exquisite to wear for the party."

I looked at Alice knowing that I had no chance of escaping this time. I usually had Edward or Nessie to use as an excuse but not this time. I knew I should have gone hunting with them. I groaned as I saw Alice was growing impatient. "Fine let's get this over and done with!" I exclaimed, slowly standing up.

"You're going to look amazing I guarantee it" Alice bubbled as we entered her enormous closet. I sat down and awaited my fate. I knew this was going to be intense. After all when clothes were involved Alice took things very serious.

"We're going to have fun. I've seen it you know!" laughed Alice rapidly pulling several outfits from the rails. There seemed to be something different about my elfin best friend today. I watched her carefully as she danced around the closet, a gentle smile on her full lips. The pile of clothes next to me seemed to keep growing as I sat there waiting for Alice to stop.

"Okay that should be enough to start with. I think you should try this one first." Alice held out a beautiful blue silk dress for me. The garment slipped fluidly over my head and down my body. I stood and turned so I could see myself in the full length mirror. Alice stood watching me, her eyes glinting.

"It's good but we can do even better." commented Alice. "Take that off while I find the perfect dress for that gorgeous figure of yours." She turned and headed to a darkened corner of the closet as I slipped the dress to my feet. Almost immediately Alice reappeared with another dress for me to try. She stood just inches from me and looked at the pool of blue silk that lay discarded around my feet. 'I'm in trouble now' I thought. Alice bent down and picked the dress up. As she did so her hand gently grazed my thigh causing my skin to prickle with the sensation. It was a strange but pleasurable sensation which I had only ever felt when Edward touched me. I quickly stepped aside, slightly embarrassed that I was thinking about Alice's touch in that way.

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed. I felt it too" her eyes were looking at me with an intensity that I hadn't noticed before.

"Alice, you don't understand. We're best friends and best friends don't feel things like this for each other." If I had the ability to blush then I probably would have done so right then. Alice reached out and took my slender hand in hers.

"I did say we would have fun didn't I?" she asked "not all fun has to involve clothes you know!"

This new Alice scared me a little but also aroused me. I slowly stepped towards her as she discarded the garment she was holding. At that moment a though hit me with such force that I almost dropped to the floor. I wanted Alice and not just as my best friend. I wanted her touch and most of all I wanted her lips on mine. As the thought hit me so did a beautiful and tender mouth. We fell to the floor on top of the silk dress and fiercely kissed one another. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' was the last thought that went through my head as I slowly found her tongue with mine.

"What about the others?" I breathed into Alice's ear.

"They won't be back for ages. I promise" she sighed gently as my hands found the nape of her neck. Alice's hands were on my face cupping it gently as our kiss deepened. I felt Alice's hands move slowly down towards my breasts. Her fingers gently slid the straps of my bra down and released my breasts from their lace prison. She gently stroked and pinched my nipples, causing me to sigh from the pleasure. I was in only my underwear but she was fully clothed. A situation I decided would quickly have to change. I easily stripped her of her top and jeans and moved so I could suck on one of her exquisite nipples. Alice sighed and returned the favour whilst removing the last remnants of lace from my body. I lay naked. Alice gently slid her hand over my body until she found my wetness. She looked at me and smiled. Her fingers were slowly circling near my most sensitive area.

"That feels amazing" I breathed

"It's going to get even better!" said Alice trailing sweet kisses across my stomach. She lowered her mouth to where her fingers had been and gently kissed the bundle of nerves, sending me into a frenzy of sensations. I reached down and practically tore Alice's underwear from her body. My fingers seeking out her clitoris as she continued to lay kisses all around mine.

Alice's hot lips felt amazing on my skin and I was finding it difficult to concentrate as her tongue made its way between the folds of now swollen skin. I was moaning now as Alice continued to explore my body with her hands. I twisted so as to better see Alice. She stopped and looked up at me with a gorgeous smile. I leaned in to kiss her and could taste my juices on her tongue. We kissed again before she returned to her position between my legs. I gently slipped two fingers inside her and she hummed with pleasure as my thumb rubbed her nerves. The closet was now alive with groans and moans. As we reached towards our climax, the noises intensified and Alice was now nibbling, licking and sucking on my nerves. The sensation was too much. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. I increased my pressure on Alice and I could tell she was also close as she bucked her hips wildly.

Suddenly her fingers entered me and that was too much. I could hold back no longer. I screamed as my orgasm tore through me. My thighs clamped around Alice's head but she didn't ease up until I was completely finished. Then she let out a long throaty moan and I felt her tighten around my fingers. I also didn't stop rubbing her until she could take no more.

Alice raised her head and moved up to kiss me. The kiss was long and tender.

"That was amazing." I breathed into her ear.

"I knew it would be!" replied Alice.

We lay there on the floor of Alice's closet and smiled at each other.


End file.
